Into the Core: Joshua Keyes
by Fade Into Color
Summary: The CoreDISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Into the Core: Joshua Keyes

Elizabeth Aiken

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Core" or any related characters.

Author's Note: This idea came to me while writing a blog as Josh. So, instead of writing the blog, I'm going to turn it into a story. This is going to start from the time Virgil was launched till after the Terrornauts returned from the journey. I'm also going to be changing this story line around a little bit. People may or may not die. We'll just have to find out.

Chapter 1

Virgil Launched

Part one of two

We set off to the Marianas Trench, in the South Pacific today. Today, we were going to launch into the Earth__ After three months of building the ship and training. We're ready to set off into the Earth. Damn. That's right. We're going into the Earth. It's a miracle.

Just doing this is a miracle to me. After studying geomagnetism for all these years, I'm going to travel into the center of the Earth. This is remarkable.

I looked down at the landing pad as the helicopter lands. Iverson and Beck got off and I followed. I watch as Serge, Braz, and Zimsky get off after me. The rain was coming down hard on us. "Ah, summer on the Pacific" I hear Zimsky say from behind me.

"Yeah, the world's inside out." I told Zimsky, keeping my eyes in front of me.

For the first time I'm seeing this ship for what it really is, magnificent. Seeing the ship like this sends a feeling through my body. Everything is going to be okay.

My gaze tares away from the ship as I hear Serge start to speak, "I was saving this for later." He began. He turned to the circle that the six of us happened to form. "But this is the time for…" He trailed off as he pulled out a bottle of wine.

I laughed. Yeah, that's the Serge I know.

"Josh do you mind?" He asked me. "No not at all. Yeah." I say as I take the bottle from my friend. I twisted the cork and held it up for all who were ready. "We should have a name for this baby."

"Oh, she's Virgil, actually" Braz stated as he held out his paper cup and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Virgil-the poet who lead our men into hell?" I ask.

"That's it" Braz replied nodding.

"That's appropriate" I say as I continue to pour the drinks. "Well's here's to Virgil." I say, raising my cup.

"For the planet" Serge said, raising his cup. I watched as everyone raised their cups in turn.

"To Virgil"

"To Virgil"

Each of to a drink, then took a long look at the ship. I watched as Commander Iverson finished off his drink and shook his head. "No flashbulbs, no press, no cheering…it's weird." I looked at him. As did everyone else. "Let's go" He finished.

We all moved towards the ship, knowing very well that this trip might lead to our doom.

Author's Note: This is where I'm going to end part one. I'll probably have the second part of it up tomarrow or something. Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Core: Joshua Keyes

Elizabeth Aiken

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Core".

Author's Note: Alright, after my stupid Microsoft word breaking for two days, I'm back and ready to update!

**Review Responses:**

AlexXx Marie: Thank you for your review. I love "The Core" as well, though before saying you would never be able to write a story for the core, you should have a go at it. I thought the same thing, though here I am on the second chapter for this story.

Issa: Thank you for your review.

Anjyll: Thank you for your review. "The Core" is one of my favorite movies and it is hard to find stories about it, I got the inspiration from your story, thanks!

Chapter 2

Virgil Launched Part 2

"Cabin Pressure, TSI, three point five" Iverson said into the Com.

"Check" Beck responded.

"ECS cabin pressure open"

"And repress VLV close."

"Check" Beck stated.

We were inside Virgil now. Seated and buckled in. Commander Iverson was sitting in the driver's seat with Beck at his right. Behind them came Serge and myself. Then behind us were Braz and Zimsky.

I swallowed hard; just realizing that I don't want to do this. I really, really, really don't want to do this.

"Fluid dump valve" Iverson continued.

"Check"

"We are about to begin our journey into the heart of the cosmos, into the core of our planet" I hear Zimsky whisper into his tiny recorder.

"Close."

"Check."

"Forward dump valve open."

"Were we find therein…"

"Check."

"The secrets of the universe"

"Three point five PSI,"

"..the mysteries of time…"

"Check"

"LM circuit lock up"

"Check"

"..hope from the future."

"And signal"

"Deep Earth Control, this is Virgil, signal check"

"This is Deep Earth Control." I heard as Stickley's voice came over the Com. "I have thumbs up over the board. You are clear to initiate power."

I watched as Iverson reached up, flicked an assortment of switches, and waited. The humming told him that the drills on Virgil's sides were powered up, spinning, and eager to start working.

"Reactor power confirmed" Iverson reported.

"At one thousand RPM, we will countdown till launch. On your mark." Stickley announced.

I started praying. Hopefully for us this journey will keep us safe for the return trip home.

"Pad leader, stand by for launch." Stickley announced.

I heard Braz behind me, "All right, Virgil."

That sounded as more encouragement for himself, then for his ship. Good, I'm not the only one who is worried about this mission.

The system finally reached one hundred percent.

"Gantry count" Stickley's voice sounded confident. "Ten, night, eight, seven…."

I gulped.

"six, five, four, three, two,….."

Oh man.

"One."

The bolts opened and I felt Virgil releasing into the vengeful sea. I braced myself, for this was going to be one wild rollercoaster ride.

"Five hundred feet" I hear Beck announce.

"Leveling out." Came Iverson.

"Okay guys, lets swing forward." Iverson announced.

We did. All regretting that we agreed to this.

"Eight hundred feet." Announced Beck.

"Light 'em up Beck" Iverson said smiling. Beck smiled wider as she turned the guide lights on.

"Gyro leveling operational" Braz reported.

"Hull integrity holding" Serge announced.

Crap. We weren't at full power yet. So we were really gliding through the ocean. The decent was fast and even for a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to keep her nose down about fifteen degrees and… oh, my goodness." I watched as Iverson looked up to see a pod of whales, swimming in our path.

I could hear low, mournful sounds from the whales as we descend deeper and deeper into the ocean.

"They're singing to us" Beck said smiling. Braz's voice came from behind me. "Virgil's resonance tubes are powered up, so they're vibrating sub sonically. Actually, we're, we're singing to them.

Maybe that's a good omen for team.

Yet almost as quickly as it began, it ended, and the entire quivered. I watched as the whales shifted and disappeared from our view, their moving song leaving with them.

"What's our depth?" I quickly asked.

"Sixteen hundred feet." Beck responded, "Plenty of room on both sides."

"Hull integrity is good." Serge announced.

"You sure?" I inquired, looking at feedback on my computer screen.

"Let's increase impeller speed" Braz suggested. "I think we'll be needing additional control."

"Still think the water launch was a good idea?" Braz inquired, mockingly toward Zimsky.

"Yes." I heard Zimsky respond. "Yes, I chose this location because the crust is thin here. The downside is…that there is a lot of seismic activity."

"Four thousand feet" Beck announced.

I looked up on the screens. The underwater cliffs that we have been gliding through before now was coming down on our head. I swallowed hard. We are in trouble.

"You see that rock?" I warned, my eyes never leaving the computer screen. "That is not good."

Thud. Thud. I think two rocks just hit the surface of Virgil's exterior. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, and I glance over as Serge does the same.

"We are losing steering here, There's some sort of crosscurrent."

"Oh..." I sighed.

"Fourteen thousand feet." Beck announced stiffly.

Virgil fought hard, but the current was coming fast.

"Okay guys, fasten your seatbelts." Iverson warned. "We're turning into the skid" he changed direction. All of us within Virgil felt the effect.

"Twenty-one thousand feet" Beck announced.

"We hit the wall we're rabbits on a highway." I hear Serge say to me.

"Pressure, pressure, pressure, pressure.." Braz was chanting in his seat.

"What do you mean, pressure?" Zimsky spat. "I thought you said this thing was indestructible!"

"I _said_ the pressure makes us stronger. We just don't have enough of it yet."

"We're at twenty one thousand feet, pull out, sir" Beck ordered.

"Can't." Iverson confirmed.

"What?"

"We're locked in."

"Go to full throttle!" Braz commanded. The ship seemed to tense. "Stand by to engage front and lateral lasers, please."

I watched as Serge tried to turn his head around as far as he could, "But what if we hit bottom in ten seconds here?"

I looked up and around. I really didn't like the idea of Virgil being my tomb.

"Just give it a few more seconds," Braz encouraged. "the lasers will be fine."

I heard the lasers start to spin, yet no effect.

"Twenty seven thousand feet." Beck warned.

I looked around angrily.

"The lasers will deploy." I heard Braz continue.

I looked over at Serge, he never looked more frightened in his life. The lasers started to spin faster and faster, but still nothing.

"Twenty nine thousand feet!" Beck tensed visually in her seat.

"Do it!" Zimsky yelled.

"And.." Braz went on.

"Do it!" I yelled.

"Now!"

The lasers deployed. The rock before them disintegrated and carved a perfect path just as they dove headlong into the crust of the Earth. Virgil passed through without trouble. She slipped through, and the crust hardened once more behind her.

Serge and I broke out into nerve lessening chuckles.

"All right." I said, sighing afterwards. "Switching on electron spin burst transmitters."

"Hull integrity one hundred percent." Braz announced. "Reactor power one hundred percent."

"All green on the bomb compartment." Serge said, sighing in satisfaction.

"Speed is sixty knots." I confirmed.

"Hot damn." Beck laughed.

"All right," Zimsky stated. "We'll be through the crust in fifteen minutes into the mantle. Twenty four hours to the core, and then assuming we survive-"

"Assuming?" I asked, turning my head.

"Yes, assuming." Zimsky commented.

I turned my head back. Oh great.

"Another fifteen hours to the inner-outer core border."

"Virgil, can we get a status check?" Stickley asked, her voice coming in over the Com.

"We're about to make the transition into the mantle." Beck confirmed.

With the most painful and suspenseful part of the mission now finished, all our eyes were on the visuals screens. An amazing labyrinth of molten rock and liquids swam past our eyes in a plethora of different colors. Crystal formations, deep caverns and amazing sights the likes none had ever seen before. It was heaven below the surface, and we were the first to experience it.

"Come on, come on." Iverson encouraged the ship forward.

Within moments they made it. The only confirmation was our own eyes, the computer readings, and Serge's relieved sigh.

"Well, exterior pressure is eight hundred thousand pounds per square inch." he announced, looking at his computer. He then aimed a confident smile at me. "And hull integrity is one hundred percent." I smiled, saluted, and began to analyze his own readings.

"It is as if we're diving through the memories of the planet." Zimsky was again speaking into his little recorder. "But we are about to pass from memory into madness."

Braz took a sharp breath.

"Are you going to be doing that Carl Sagan narration all the way to the core?" he asked, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"I beg your pardon?" Zimsky asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I said..."

"I-I have an obligation to my students, to my readers..."

"Obligation to make a book deal, perhaps." Braz commented.

"Two book deals, if you'd like to know the truth."

Serge rolled his eyes in his seat, smiling. Beck and Iverson exchanged entertained expressions.

"I read that last book. It wasn't very good."

"Oh really? Really?" Zimsky asked. I grinned as Beck turned her head to send a smile his way. "And when did you learn how to read?"

The argument went on, but no one really listened.

Author's Note: Holy crap. This thing is like, really long. Alright this was all based on the original script but through the eyes of Josh. Next chapter is "Giant Gem Bubble" after that I'm going to need help so here's a poll:

Who do you want to survive :

Everyone

or

Everyone but Zimsky

Please give a response in your review! Until next time..!


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Core: Joshua Keyes

Elizabeth Aiken

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Core" or any related characters.

Author's Note: Okay, after this chapter I'm going to start going into my ideas, and some from the reviewers, so if you got any ideas please share! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 3

So far the ride had been smooth. There had been no trouble whatsoever, and the tension between Zimsky and Braz had been taken care of by Serge and I, keeping the two of them separated whenever possible.

Iverson sat comfortably in his seat, eyes focused dead on the screen, when a strange, dulled form of static became apparent. He frowned and looked questioningly toward Beck. This certainly wasn't good. I walked seemingly oblivious into the cockpit of the ship, seeming oblivious to his current position. Something was going through his head, but no one noticed his distracted mood.

'People." Iverson stated with some strain, drawing me from my idle mindedness. "Doctors Zimsky and Keyes?" he pointed at the screen. I stepped forward, frowning. Zimsky joined me at my side a few seconds later looking disturbed. "You guys are our resident geophysicists. What do you make of this?"

Zimsky bit his lip. "Um. The mantle is a chemical hodgepodge of...a variety of elements..." he strained to make sense of himself, as if he believed their respect for him diminished by the second. Braz leaned over his shoulder.

"Say it with me: I don't know." he mocked. Zimsky rolled his eyes and frowned bitterly.

"Well commander." Serge came in with a small chuckle. "Wise men say, 'When in doubt you should go around.'"

"No it's too big." Beck objected. "We turn too slow." There was a pause. "Anything that we can't go through displays as black. So what's...what's static?"

"It's nothing." JI unwittingly answered, leaning against Beck's seat lost in frustration at my lack of knowledge.

Braz frowned and turned his gaze toward me. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." I answered again. My voice was building. Suddenly the nothing wasn't nothing. It _was _nothing, but that was something for them. A big problem. Zimsky's eyes were now on me as well, questioning. Suddenly my head flew up, eyes wide and full of panic. "It's empty space."

Braz's eyes widened, and he moved quickly to his seat. Zimsky's eyes did the same. He did a few double-takes between me and the screen before finally moving to his own seat. Beck and Iverson looked up at me, concerned. Everyone soon rushed to their seats. "I never taught the computer how to read empty space."

"And I never taught Virgil how to fly." Braz added.

Zimsky stuck a cigarette in his mouth as he fastened his belts tightly. Serge rushed through his own belt arrangement.

"Oh, God." Iverson braced himself. The static exploded on the screen just as I turned my head to see if Serge was fastened in. I only had one shoulder harness on, but I wasn't concerned with that. At the beginning of the trip they had all had a problem getting the belts fastened, but Serge had had the worst time with it. I reached up to clasp my last harness, but it was too late.

Virgil broke through the barrier sooner then any of them had anticipated. Zimsky was thrown forward in his seat, biting the end of his cigarette clean off. Braz went forward with a grunt. Iverson and Beck, familiar with this extreme display of gravitational force, pushed themselves as far back against their seats as they could. Serge's head flung forward and snapped violently. I lunged ahead at an angle, snapping my one braced shoulder and sending the other forward along with my head, nearly hitting the back of Beck's seat.

"Oh, no man!" Braz grunted as his braces started to choke him. Iverson and Beck held well, but I was fighting against hell to keep in my seat. I hung limp at an angle as the nerves in my right shoulder was pinched beyond anything I could bear. My right hand went dead at my side and hung forward along with the rest of me.

Serge struggled in his own seat as Zimsky tried to adjust himself in his. Virgil flew forward at an incredible speed, forward and down.

"Oh, dear God." Iverson whispered. Suddenly he saw solid floor beneath them, lined with sharp and solid crystals. Iverson grasped the back of his seat, the rest wishing desperately that we had the strength to do the same. Suddenly all were jolted backwards, then forward once more as the ship careened across the floor and the field of crystals miles wide and yards high.

I couldn't do anything as I struggled to keep my limp body in some kind of control. I heard Serge cry out beside me, and that was enough to bring me back into a semiconscious state. Zimsky and Braz struggled to keep themselves in their own seats, Zimsky grunting as he seemed to be fighting off the belts. As the G's around them grew, the straps became tighter. Beck and Iverson in the front row seemed to be faring just find, but their crew might as well have been dying or dead behind them. There were no helpful responses other than Zimsky's grunts and Serge's shouts of pain. I was being thrown every which way in my seat, and I noticed that no one had noticed.

Then, just as quickly as hell began, it stopped. All of us were thrown at full force forward, and then collapsed back into our seats. Virgil was no longer moving, but no one seemed to mind at the moment. I turned my head toward Serge.

"Serge, you all right?"

The old man winced, turned his head and nodded. "Yeah."

"Anybody hurt?" Iverson asked.

Braz and Zimsky exchanged glances momentarily before turning their heads away with a non caring glare. Beck turned her head toward Serge to confirm her concerns. The Frenchman's eyes were on me, for I was finally pulling myself out of my seatbelts.

"No." Zimsky breathed.

"You okay?" I asked Iverson.

"Yeah."

I looked at Serge, and then past him, frowning.

"What's that? What is that?" Zimsky asked in concern. Serge looked up to see a fog like substance pouring in over his head.

"From the cooling system." Braz confirmed. "Shut that down."

Serge stood and reached for it. "I told you go around her. Nobody listens to me."

"Where in God's name are we?" Beck asked in confusion.

"Whatever has us jammed up is inside our lasers." Iverson noted, staring concernedly into the screens. "Shut 'em down." He looked at Beck. "We're not going anywhere."

Beck sighed. "Powering down." she hit the power switches. The lasers died, and Virgil was left in the dark. She turned her seat to face the man behind her. "Josh, is there any other image you can pull up?"

I glanced into my computer.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's also inside our MRI cameras." I got up, stretched, and started to adjust a few of my settings.

"We have to go outside." Braz declared.

Serge sat up and turned his head. "What?" He didn't like the idea.

"Believe me." I came in. "I hate to admit it, but I think he's right."

Zimsky jumped from his seat like a kid on Christmas. "I'm coming with. I want to collect samples-"

"Wait, hang on, hang on." Iverson interjected.

"Wait, the first problem is the only way we came out of the ship is the way we came in..." Beck came in over the commander. "Which is through the impeller outlet,"

"Which is still at five thousand degrees." Serge went on.

"Exactly, I mean-"

"I'll just flush it with liquid nitrogen from the cooling system." Braz responded as if it were the easiest problem in the world.

"Wait." I argued. "The cooling system that's keeping us from roasting to death in this ship?" I smiled mockingly.

"Well, just a small part of it."

Nervous glances went through the entire crew. Iverson decided this was his time to take the initiative.

"Alternatives? Anybody?"

Serge moved to object, then thought twice. It wasn't up to him anyway.

I was the first to step out onto the new frontier. At first, all my eyes could see was the liquid nitrogen leaking out to help cool the space for them to exit out of Virgil. Then my eyes fell upon the most beautiful and horrifying sight my eyes had laid eyes on. A giant crystal jammed into the propeller of the ship, as wide as he was and definitely twice as tall, or would have been if it weren't lying at an angle.

"Whoa, whoa that's it." Iverson stated as he came after.

"It's like a giant...giant crystal." I stated, eyeing it with amazement.

"Where the hell are we?" Zimsky looked around in amazement. They ignored him.

"Well the good news is, it looks like the suits can take the pressure." Iverson came in. He inspected the crystal more closely. "It's completely jammed the laser assembly. We just...we got to hope if we can cut it loose they're still functional."

"Careful." I hissed as they carried out the equipment to melt the crystal. "Okay." I handed a few chords and hoses to Iverson. "Beck, try the lights would you?"

"Lighting up." she responded from inside. She and Serge had remained behind as the others did their job. The lights came on, and all four of us stood in amazement.

"Oh, it's magnificent." I stated with awe.

"Oh, my God." Iverson gazed out over the sight.

"Aladdin's cave." Braz laughed with some humor.

"It's like a crystal Grand Canyon." Zimsky stated.

We stood before a vast horizon of amethyst crystals, jutting out at all angles and elevations for miles on end. Every turn revealed a labyrinth of rotating lights and brilliant visualizations that even the most illogical of all the geoscientists could not imagine.

"I think it's a geode." Zimsky contemplated, speaking excitedly. "But I don't understand how it could have survived down here.

"Cobalt shell, maybe?" I suggested, looking up and around.

"No. I-I mean...in a magma environment of five thousand degrees. Something would have to protect it." He gazed in awe a bit longer. "Unbelievable."

"Zimsky."

"Yeah."

I smiled. "We're inside a giant gem-bubble, wrapped in a cobalt cocoon, seven hundred miles below the surface of the Earth." I laughed. "Hell of a day."

Zimsky chuckled, walking backwards. "Yes, it is."

"I'll start cutting." Braz informed them.

"Okay, Braz." Iverson responded. "I'm going to check the hull. Call me if you need me."

"Okay."

Braz flipped a few more switches, and immediately the drill started to do its job. Suddenly, I saw something flaming red and orange sweep down just a few inches past his face, and fall smoldering to his feet. He looked down and could not believe what he saw. Immediately his gaze went up and confirmed his worst fears.

"Oh no." I breathed. I ran back toward Zimsky who was carving a few samples of his own from the crystal. "Zimsky!"

"Yeah?"

"Zimsky, look!" I pointed upward, but the man was only half listening. He held up a small crystal piece, eyeing it with amazement.

"Look, it's an amethyst." His eyes went up past the crystal to where Josh was pointing. "Oh, God. We've breached the shell." As he spoke, the small opening suddenly exploded into a leak the proportion of the Hoover Dam collapsing. Gallons started to pour in by the millisecond, and they were powerless to protect themselves. Worse yet, the crystals upon the roof of the 'cocoon' were detaching and falling from the heavens down upon us.

Iverson cried out as crystal shards crashed down over him. A few heavier ones hit Braz, Zimsky, and I on the other side of the ship. Those inside heard their cries and waited desperately for them to finish their job and return safely.

"Guys, you don't have to be here I want you back inside." Iverson commanded. A giant crystal crashed behind them, a few inches away from Zimsky and me.

"Well, I think that means me." Zimsky smiled politely to me and waltzed back into the ship before anymore harm could befall them. "Orders are orders."

I moved in after him until Braz called my name.

"Wait, Josh, the problem is I'm losing oxygen."

Leaving my position of abandonment, I ran back toward the drill and Braz.

"Braz, what can I do?"

"Check the feeds for me." he answered while struggling to work quickly with the failing instrument. "Check the feeds for me, Josh." I leapt over the crystal, brushed off the drill's engine and toggled a few switches in hopes that that may revive it. Nothing. "Quick!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming as fast as I can." I whispered into my mic, knowing damn well that Braz couldn't hear him. I was starting to panic. We were going to all fry up out here if I didn't find a way to solve this dilemma quick, and that meant those inside would be stuck here. As if to remind me furthermore of their predicament, Serge came in over the coms.

"Hey guys, at this rate we only have three minutes before the lava gets us." I heard Serge say into his com.

'God damn it. I better go quickly.' I thought to myself.

I was frustrated beyond compare, so I slapped the drill engine and looked helplessly to Braz.

"It's not going to work without oxygen!" Braz cried, equally frustrated. "We're losing oxygen."

With a great sigh, knowing very well that this was probably going to cost me my life, I did the best thing I could think of. Disconnecting my own oxygen tank, I connected it to the drill. There. The damn thing would run and I got to be a hero. Josh sighed, satisfied with the conclusion, other then the factor of him winding up dead. 'There. I know I'm going to die. Well better me then all of us.' I thought.

"I fixed it." I announced, taking a breath but realizing that was not the best idea. "Now, cut."

"That's good. It's working now. It's working _well_ now." the old man was practically jumping in joy. "That's good, Josh."

I shook my head. Everything around me was starting to get fuzzy and I was starting to get dizzy.

"You're almost there. You're almost there, Josh." Braz encouraged. I tried to hold on to his voice, but I couldn't.

I could feel my breath leaving and I was getting dizzier by the moment. Soon, I heard the voices and noises from around me blur together and I got confused. Next thing I knew, I was falling.

My head hit the ground. Hard. The next and possibly the last thing I knew, was then a world of darkness, crashing down upon me.

Author's Note: Yes, just as long as the other chapter! Okay if you have any ideas for the next chapters, share please! Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Into the Core: Joshua Keyes

Elizabeth Aiken

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Core".

Author's Note: This chapter is going to be different. This chapter is actually everyone else's point of view after Josh had fainted; it will lead up to the part where he wakes up, I think. Also in this chapter, you might be able to figure out what I'm going to do with the story. Thank you to all who reviewed.

Chapter 4

"Josh!" Iverson screamed as he watched the young professors' body fall unconscious, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. Iverson couldn't tell if Braz had noticed or not so he ran over to his fallen companion.

Braz had noted that Josh had fainted and that just make him work harder at what he was doing. With the crystal cut enough, he kicked the damn thing till it fell to the ground. The lasers now free to move and bring

Serge came out from the crawl space and ignored the others. His focus was on, "Joshua!"

Serge ran over to where his best friend was unconscious. 'You can't do this to me Joshua, you just can't.' Serge thought to himself, tears forming in his eyes.

"Okay Guys." Iverson stated.

"Connect the oxygen." Serge commanded.

Josh's head was in Serge's lap, and Serge was doing his best to keep tears from coming. Iverson was hovering over them to make sure no falling shards will harm them. Braz was doing the best he could to connect the oxygen, his hands shaking the entire time.

The lights in Josh's helmet showed that he was alive, but his lips were blue and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head, making no one able to see how long he will last and if he will even stay alive.

"Okay Braz, got it?"

"Yes, connected!" Braz responded.

"Good. I got to check these lasers." Beck heard them from her position within Virgil. Her heart calmed knowing that everyone and everything was going to be all right.

"Okay Beck, turn them over." Iverson commanded, standing on a perch that was extremely close to the lava pool. Serge and Braz were carrying Josh inside. "Pre-lasers only if you don't mind." Iverson added with a laugh.

"Initiating." Beck confirmed from the cockpit.

"This better work." Iverson stated, looking down at the growing ocean of lava.

It was just a few inches away from where he stood, lapping at the crystal bay mockingly.

"The tide's really coming in." He turned when he heard the spiraling sound of the lasers, his hands raised in celebration.

"We got lucky I think we're going to swim right out of this one!" He walked away from the spot and but quickly jumped when he saw more crystal shards crashing down around him.

He quickly ran in behind Serge and Braz, confirming his safety.

Braz laughed from her seat in the cockpit, tears of joy flowing down her soft skin.

"Alright Beck, we're coming in. Initiate start sequence."

"Careful!" Serge hissed. To many times had Braz slammed Josh into the sides of Virgil, endangering his life even more.

"Sorry." Braz quickly apologized.

"Start the impellers." Iverson ordered as the trio quickly entered the ship. "Activate bulk head doors."

Beck smiled, confident that everything will be alright.

Commander Iverson entered the ship just in time for the bulk head doors to close. What he heard next was something he wasn't expecting.

Author's Note: Wow, I made a cliff hanger :D! Any who, so do you people like what I do? He he he. Sorry, just got done watching Gandhi, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Into the Core: Joshua Keyes

Elizabeth Aiken

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Core" or any related characters.

Author's Note: I'm back. I apologize for taking so long to update, but here's the next chapter! This chapter will also be in the sight of everyone else, the next chapter will be this very chapter, except through the eyes of Josh.

**Review Responses:**

**Destined To Fight the Shadow:** _Thank you for the review. I was like you, I was looking on the Yahoo! Search one day looking for 'Core' fan fiction, and then I found some stories on here. I'm glad you like the story so far, here's the next chapter!_

**Eliza17:**_ Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story, here's the next chapter._

**Anjyll: **_ Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter and what I'm doing with the story. You're just going to have to wait to see what I'm doing with Zimsky. I might be a little mean to him in this chapter. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Iverson quickly went to the medical pod where his fallen crew member was either fighting for his life, or his life was already over. When he walked in, he saw that the suit had already been removed.

Serge was holding the oxygen mask, helping Josh to breathe better. He watched Josh breathe it in, but his breath was still uneven. Serge kept the oxygen masked, but wondered off in his thoughts and worry for his best friend.

"Come on Josh." Beck whispered.

As if Josh was answering her, his body went rigid. His eyes opened and he shot up, making him immediately exhausted. He fell back on his elbows.

"You okay?" Beck asked. "You're going to be okay." Josh nodded. "You're okay."

The rest of the crew all smiled at Josh and knew everything was going to be okay.

"Good job, good man." Zimsky said.

"I'm fine, thank you." Josh said, rocky his head back and forth in order to get rid of the dizziness in which was trying to take over him.

"Well done, well done."

Iverson patted Josh on the shoulder. "You're going to be okay." He whispered.

Josh looked over at his commander and nodded.

"We have some good news Josh." Serge said.

"Yeah?" Josh asked, glancing over at his best friend; wiping the sweat from his face.

"You saved us, but more importantly, you saved Virgil." Serge responded, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's…that's good news." Josh said, also smiling. "It's hot in here." He said, rubbing his face once again.

"Yeah, that nitro we flushed out of the cooling system, it's...it's causing things to heat up a little." Braz explained. "I'm going to go back and just make some adjustments."

"Let me help you." Iverson said, following Braz.

"I'm going to check your heartbeat, okay?" Beck stated, rubbing her wrist. Josh nodded in response, struggling slightly to keep the room in order.

"You did a stupid thing Josh." Serge said, finally speaking up.

"Yeah, but it saved our lives." Zimsky stated.

"Indeed, but it threatened his life." Serge said.

"Yes, but we're alive." Zimsky said, smirking slightly; turning his back away from Serge.

Serge sighed and tapped Zimsky on the shoulder.

He turned around.

"Yes?"

He didn't get a response, for Serge had punched him in the face, causing him to fall into the wall. His nose started to bleed.

"I've…wanted to do that since day one." Serge said, looking at the shocked faces of both Josh and Beck.

Zimsky stood up, holding his bloody nose. He shook his head at Serge and left the room, leaving the three to be alone.

"You're going to be okay." Josh, nodding once more, finally sat up fully. "You gave us a good scare though."

"Did I?" he asked, smiling and beginning to put on his missing articles of clothing. "Sorry about that."

Beck left a little later after that, probably wanting to give Serge and Josh some time alone.

"Josh, what I said earlier, about the stupid thing…" Serge began, but Josh quickly cut him off.

"No Serge, it's alright. I forgive you." Josh said, smiling at his friend.

"But it's true." Serge said smirking. Josh let out a small laugh and punched his friend in the arm. Everything was going to be alright.

Author's Note: Alright, I'm gonna end it here. The next chapter should be up soon. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Into the Core: Joshua Keyes

Elizabeth Aiken

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Core" or anything related.

Author's Note: We're back into the eyes of Josh.

**Chapter 6**

The last thing I remember is my head falling, quickly, and my mind being enveloped by darkness. The oxygen lost had gotten to me quickly, but I didn't care, as long as everyone else was safe.

When the darkness left me, the first thing I heard was "Come on Josh" and it came from Beck, I could feel the oxygen mask on my face and I was very thankful for it being there.

I opened my eyes and shot up, I leaned back onto my elbows, that last movement was too quick.

"You okay?" I heard Beck say. "You're going to be okay." I nodded. "You're okay".

I glanced around the other faces of the room, and was happy to see everyone there, and smiling at me.

"Good job, good man." Zimsky complimented.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said, rocking my head back and forth in order to get rid of the annoying dizziness that was bothering me to no end.

Iverson patted me on the shoulder and made me feel better. "You're going to be okay" he whispered to me, I'm glad that he along with Braz.

"We have some good news Josh" Serge announce, startling me a little.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over at my best friend, wiping the sweat of my face. God it was hot in here. Why is it so hot?

Serge grinned. "You saved us, but more importantly you saved Virgil."

"That's...that's good news." I said, smiling to the group. Damn it, the heat is really getting to me I have to say something before I burst. "It's on in here." I rubbed more sweat off my face to prove my point.

"Yeah, that nitro we flushed out of the cooling system, it's...it's causing things to heat up a little." Braz explained. "I'm going to go back and just make some adjustments."

"I'll help you." Iverson said, and I watched him and Braz leave.

"I"m gonna check your pulse, okay?" Beck asked me. I gave her a simple nod as my response seeing it was really hard for me to keep the room from spinning.

"You did a stupid thing Josh." Serge said.

Yeah, tell me something I don't know.

"Yeah, but he saved our lives." Zimsky argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Indeed, but he threatened his own life." Serge said.

"Yes, but we're alive." Zimsky said, and turned his back.

What a dumb ass.

I watched as Serge shook his head and tapped Zimsky on the shoulder.

Oh boy.

Zimsky turned around. "Yes?" He asked.

He didn't get a response, oh no, he got a punch in the face and his head slammed against the wall. I held back the laughter as his nose started to bleed.

I felt my eyes widen in shock, and Beck probably being as shocked as I, because Serge turned to both of us and said "I've wanted to do that since day one."

Still trying to hold back my laughter.

I watched as Zimsky stood up, still holding his probably sprained nose, shook his head at Serge and left the room. Final time, dumb ass.

"You're going to be okay?" Serge asked me. All I could do is nod. "You gave us a good scare though."

"Did I?" I asked smiling. Where the hell did my clothes go? There they are. "Sorry about that."

Beck left after a little while, probably wanting to leave Serge alone with me.

"Josh, what I said earlier, about the stupid thing…" Serge began, but I couldn't have him apologize for my mistake.

"No Serge, it's alright I forgive you." Even though you were right.

"But it's true." Serge said, smiling at me. I laughed at him and punched him in the arm.

Everything is going to be alright. Hopefully.

Author's Note: So, I've returned finally. Hehe, sorry about the long wait. Please don't hate me. The next chapter will be up faster then this one was. I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Into the Core: Joshua Keyes

MoreLikeFiction

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Core" or any related characters. I'm writing this for no profit.

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has waited patiently for this new chapter and I know it's been a while since I posted the author's note, I just got distracted by my Rent stories. Also, thank you to all of those who responded to the author's note, it's good to know people are still reading this story. Still in the POV of Josh.

**Chapter 7**

We were in the back compartment of Virgil, checking to make sure everything was in order.

I heard Beck come over the headset asking where we were. Braz and Serge were busy, so, I was the one to answer her.

"Keys in, Dr. Brazzelton." I heard Serge say, as he checked the condition of the nukes. "Ready."

"We are in the luxurious, beautiful weapons control, checking the controls on the nukes." I told her, receiving a small laugh from her.

I listened as Serge gave Braz the code.

"Okay, the code, 0-1-3-1-9-9-5."

"This is the birthday of my daughter." Serge said, proud of that fact.

I smiled at him. "Chantel?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, smiling at me in return. "Ready? Three, two and one..."

I leaned in to get a good view, but I just ended up being pulled back by Braz.

"Thank you. Green. All Green."

"Great. So we have to synchronize the babies now." Serge stated. I watched as he switched a few more buttons and keys, followed by buzzing being heard.

I watched with great interest. I felt like a little kid, but I didn't care, this was really cool. Even Serge could tell I was having fun watching this.

"Wait a second." he urged. A click resonated through the pod. "There." Serge confirmed. "All right, now lets put them to bed."

"All rightie. Careful." Serge warned, taking one of the nuke timers and handing it with both hands to me. I took it with both excitement and concern, but I stuck them back in their proper containment units as Serge released the others from their settings.

"Guys," Beck's voice came in sharply over the headset. "We're dodging diamonds here the size of Cape Cod, so bear with me. Not exactly nimble here."

"Diamonds?" I asked over the com. "I want some!" That caused Serge to laugh.

"Can I help?" Braz offered.

Virgil was now shaking and it wasn't to any of our comforts. I watched as Serge looked up with panic as the roof seemed to explode above us. "Okay, it's okay." Braz said. I knew he had faith in Virgil, hell, it was his ship. I looked up with concern as I watched Serge wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Okay, it looks like we're in the clear!" Beck's voice screamed over the coms, but not two second later, "Breech! Guys! Weapons control, get out now!"

Beck didn't have to say it twice. I watched as Braz ran from the compartment, I went after him and I knew Serge was behind me.

When I reached the next compartment, I turned around to face Serge and he wasn't there.

"Serge! Serge! What the hell are you doing? Come on!" I screamed. I can't lose him now. I just can't.

"My notebook! You'll need it!" Was his response.

I watched as he scurried around, trying to find it. I sighed a quick sigh of relief when I saw he found it and he came running through to the other compartment just in time for the emergency doors to close after him.

The three of us continued running to the main compartment and sat down in our seats.

"Is everyone alright?" Iverson asked.

"Yeah." Braz answered for us.

I looked over at Serge and smiled. We were good for now.

**Author's Note: **I know this was short and rushed, but, it's an update. Hopefully the next chapters will be up before school starts.


End file.
